The Marching Damned
by Enchiladas
Summary: You could say that Hermione is in a bit of a pickle. Or a different time stream, if you prefer. She has been ripped out of the '90s, and plucked down in a Grindlewald defaced world. War rages and drama ensues... how could simple Hermione Granger change the darkest wizard the world will ever see for the better?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.**

* * *

"Filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed as she threw another spell at her.

Quickly, Hermione ducked and hurled one back, not even knowing what it was.

They were in the midst of battle. Harry and Ron were MIA and Ginny was just stunned by Bellatrix- whom Hermione was dueling at the moment.

Hermione wanted vengeance. For what Bellatrix did at Malfoy Manor... Hermione still had the scars. For what she did to Neville's parents. For all she has done to Harry. She killed Sirius...

Harry was never the same after that. The happy twinkle in his eyes were gone, possibly never to be seen again. Hermione would like to think that after this, after he defeats, no, _destroys _Voldemort, it will be back. The weight off his shoulders lifted. The chains of guilt wrapped so tightly around his heart, broken.

The crazy haired woman cackled. "Little deary," she said in a mocking, baby-like tone, "why do you even try? The Dark Lord will win this battle easily! Your puny _'savior,'_" she emphasized, will be squashed like a bug! Mudbloods like you will be killed! But you, you my unworthy Mudblood, get an _extra special_ death by the Dark Lord himself! Give up now, and you will die rapidly! Now think about that, hmmm?"

During her little speech, Bellatrix had inched her way towards the young witch. Now she was almost nose to nose with her, twirling her new wand in her fingers.

Hermione spat in the Death Eater's face, _"Never."_

And like that, the battle resumed. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, _days _even. Hermione didn't really know. The two witches sent many curses at each other, desperately trying to best the other.

Hermione was tiring, but Bellatrix was just getting started. She blocked another hex. In her peripheral vision, she saw Bellatrix's husband be hit by a green curse. Avada Kedavra.

Bella saw it too. She was caught off guard for a moment. Not that she cared about anyone other than the Dark Lord, but she was caught off guard nonetheless. That was the moment Hermione needed. She summoned the last of her strength and used the first curse that came to her mind. Incendio.

Flames erupted from her wand, heading in the direction of the woman clad in black. The conflagration hit straight on her weapon - Hermione wouldn't even consider it a wand - and her right hand was scorched in a brilliant shower of flames.

With a shriek, Bella dropped her wand. Hermione had never seen, much less _heard_ of a wand catching fire. She didn't even know it was possible till that seemingly long moment.

As it lay smoldering, Bellatrix remained frozen in shock. This was Hermione's chance to strike. Bellatrix was defenseless, and injured. Unfortionatly, Hermione stood in place, staring at the smoldering wand. She had this distinct premonition something bad was about to happen. Something_ very _bad.

The wand abruptly extinguished. All was silent. Silence on a battle-field is never a good sign. Or anywhere for that matter.

There were no ashes around the wand, in fact, it looked perfectly fine. Then the damned thing exploded.

For a moment, all of Hermione's vision was absorbed in this gray light. She could feel the magic in the air.

Abruptly, the witch felt as though every molecule in her body was being separated then put back together again. Not a pleasant feeling. In a way, it was like apparating. On methamphetamine.

Finally, she was introduced to the cheery experience of falling. She hit the ground and was absorbed in black.

* * *

Tom was annoyed. That Myrtle girl had been pursuing him again. Apparently she couldn't take a hint.

He had tried just about everything to get rid of her, but it wouldn't do. He _may _or _may not_ have attempted to arrange something... unpleasant for her, however, Dumbledore was _always _there.

For the sake of Merlin, Tom felt as though _every _time he was going to actually get somewhere on the Myrtle Predicament, the damned professor had to pop up out of nowhere and completely reverse Tom's plans.

Of course if it were _any other professor_ he could have done _anything. _He had every single one of the incompetent instructors wrapped around his little finger. Omitting Dumbledore.

Tom had had enough of his peers - if you could even consider them that - so he decided to take stroll through the Forbidden Forest.

He entertained himself with the many fantasies of Myrtle's downfall. He could twist her head this way if he used this curse-

"Merlin's saggy balls!" Tom shouted.

He had just tripped over something large enough to make the brightest student Hogwarts will ever have fall flat on his face.

Tom wasn't amused.

The future Dark Lord crawled to his feet, brushing the Earth off of him, and tried to look distinguished.

The Slytherin searched the Earthen floor for the source of his abrupt trip to the ground. Promptly, he discovered the groaning body of a female.

From what Tom gathered from a face down body, she was a bit older than Tom, possibly one or two years older than him.

For the sake of Salazar Slytherin, if it was _another _Gryffindor attempting to sabotage him, Tom was going to personally burn the entire common room down and-

Tom stopped his train of thought. The girl had turned over. Tom didn't recognize her. _Tom didn't recognize her._

He had always prided himself on his eidetic memory, and had spent many-a-hour learning every face of Hogwarts. He knew who everyone was, and what a threat they were to him. Not that anyone was a threat to him.

But here, here was a _new _face. And Tom was certain he wasn't getting a sudden case of dementia.

Tom sized her up. She was about five foot four with bushy brown hair. Nothing special, Probably no threat to him. No, _certainly_, no threat to him.

Oh, and she was something no wizard wanted to trip on.

The girl finally let out a groan and opened her eyes -brown, Tom noted-.

For the sake of his facade, he stretched out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Tom Riddle."

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! So apparently I am going to write another multi-chapter fic... Anyone else prepared? I sure as hell am not. Anyways, I am going to try my very hardest to update at least once a week, maybe more. It really all depends if I can stay ahead of you guys chapter-wise.** **Sorry it's short so far, but this is just the intro. ****I hope you guys all enjoy, and for people new to my stories, flames=s'mores, CC wanted, and for the love of Merlin, REVIEW!**

**~Enchiladas out**


End file.
